Mirelurk
The term Mirelurk refers to a species of mutant bipedal crab, as well as a species of bipedal mutant snapping turtle. Overview They are descended from either Chesapeake Bay horseshoe crabs, or blue crabs, or possibly both. Most mirelurks are surrounded by an armor which is difficult to penetrate, even with powerful ballistic and laser weaponry. The face is more vulnerable, but is small and hard to hit, and when charging, mirelurks lower their head, protecting this area. Mirelurk meat, especially of the soft shell variety, is highly nutritious. Subspecies Mirelurk The most common type of mirelurks have a whitish-grey shell, are about a head shorter than a typical human, and walk slightly slower than a human. Mirelurks fight with their claws and lack ranged attacks. Additionally, at close range they can charge forward in brief burst of speed for a head-butt, which also makes it difficult to target their face. Their presence in the Capital Wasteland is mostly limited to rivers and water pools. This makes them common around the Potomac, in increasing numbers further north. They also infest some vaults and sewers. Mirelurk packs are usually found around eggs or chasing and harassing other creatures and usually come in numbers of 1-5. Mirelurk Hunter A much larger, reddish-brown colored version of the mirelurk. In addition to their two main arms, hunters also have 2 pairs of small, vestigial crab limbs growing out of their chest. Mirelurk hunters inhabit the Northern Wastes and several sewers and caves near the Metropolitan area of the Capital, along with a good number in the Anchorage War Memorial. Hunters are very violent and are more difficult to kill due to their increased strength and speed. Swamplurk Swamplurks are a variation of Capital Wasteland's Mirelurk which inhabit the swamps of Point Lookout. They are identical to the Wasteland Mirelurk Hunters except for their green-tinged shells due to the swampy environment and a notable lack of the smaller limbs on their abdomen.They usually attack in groups of 2-3. Nukalurk Nukalurks are a rare type of mirelurk, resembling the mirelurk hunter, as they both have the same anterior vestigial limbs. They are oddly colored, having a dark blue exoskeleton stippled with glowing blue features. This coloration is probably due to exposure and/or consumption of the radioactive Strontium isotope used to color the soda Nuka-Cola Quantum. Larger nukalurks are more aggressive, while smaller ones are more docile. Their meat seems to provide some type of energy boost, while at the same time being more radioactive. Mirelurk King Mirelurk kings are different from other mirelurk variants, mainly because they do not resemble their crab-like "subjects", but are mutated snapping turtles and appear more like mermen. They are fully humanoid, and do not have a heavily armored carapace, making them easy to distinguish from standard mirelurks. They're most likely a separate species in a symbiotic relationship with the crab-like mirelurks. Mirelurk kings lack the mirelurks' armored shell, but to compensate they have a sonic projectile attack that causes a lot of limb damage an enemies' head. Kings are found few and far between in the Capital Wasteland. Swamplurk Queen Swamplurk queens are a variation of the Capital Wasteland's mirelurk kings that inhabit the swamps of Point Lookout. Like the mirelurk kings, they are mutated from snapping turtles native to local rivers. Unlike mirelurk kings, the swamplurk queen spits acid from its mouth. They seem to be able to take much more damage than a mirelurk king in battle. Their acid attack is also faster and more damaging than the kings' sonic projectile. Lakelurk Lakelurks are creatures found in the Mojave Wasteland. They are mutant snapping turtles who live around Lake Mead and survive off of the pure water there. They are fiercely territorial and aggressive, attacking anyone or anything that comes near. Like Mirelurk kings, they attack by emitting long-distance sonic pulse waves to stun and destroy their enemies. Gallery Mirelurk.png|Mirelurk in Fallout 3 Mirelurk_Hunter.png|Mirelurk Hunter Mirelurk_King.png|Mirelurk King NukaLurk.png|Nukalurk Swamplurk.png|Swamplurk Swamplurk_Queen.png|Swamplurk Queen Lakelurk.jpg|Lakelurk Mirelurk Hunter Fallout 4.png|Mirelurk Hunter in Fallout 4 Mirelurk King Fallout 4.png|Mirelurk King in Fallout 4 Mirelurk Queen Fallout 4.png|Mirelurk Queen in Fallout 4 Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Fauna Category:Carnivores Category:Mutants Category:Fallout Universe Category:Crustaceans Category:North American Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Freshwater Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2008